era_of_kingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobura Akuno
Basic Info: =Character Info:= Name: Kobura Akuno First apperance: Syrup Species: Human Affiliation: Pirate Fish Hook Pirates Age: 27 Height: 12’7 ft / 3m & 87cm Weight: 173 kg Occupation: Doctor and Swordsman Birthday: 21st Sebtember Status: Alive and Well Residence: Fish Hook Pirates Ship Bounty: Current known 10k Beli Epithet: “Snake Eye” Kobura =DF Info:= DF Name: Hebi Hebi no Mi; Model King Cobra DF English Name: Snake Snake Fruit King Cobra DF Meaning: King Cobra Snake DF Type: Normal Zoan Dream/Ambition: Koburas ambitions and intentions are hard to read, especially as he not yet knows himself what specifically to strive for. But one thing is certain; he aims big. Though it’s very likely it has to do with marines. History: Kobura lived in a family of high ranked marine soldiers. From very young, he was pressured to become a fine marine soldier like them. However, Kobura did not wish to go that path. Over the years the parents pressed on him to get him to join, and made people around him do the same, that eventually turned into mocking of his decisions. As part of the pressure, he was thought to wield a sword as training. One day however, he had grown so hateful, that his head couldn't take the pressure anymore. He backstabbed his family, and run off to the town he lived in. To let out his internal rage, he raided and destroyed every shop, and eventually found his way to a weird fruit that he ate before he ran off into the woods not to be found again. Recently, he roamed around the seas, publicly for unknown reasons, as he reached Syrup village planning to try gear himself up. But before he got to do any of that, he met Kuno, who desperately asked Kobura to help him and his friend find a kidnapped girl. They searched around, and eventually ended up in a bandit camp in the outskirts of the village, where he was attacked by a man fighting with YoYos. The battle however was easily won, and not long after they found the girl(Muu) and set sail and out to Dawn island in Foosha docks so Muu could look for a captain. History Through RP: Kobura and the rest of the gang reached the gates of Goa, but because of security, only Muu and Kobura slipped through, leaving the rest of the gang behind to wait. The two walked around Goa and reached the castle, entering because a lot of noice came from within it. Muu went to a heigher floor than Kobura did, as Kobura ended up watching someone fight a skilled swordsman of Goa. At the end of the battle, the swordsman were defeated, and as the fighters left, Kobura ended off the swordsmans life for good, before going upstairs to find Muu watching a king get killed by Kazak and Shajun amoung others. After the event inside, everyone took their leave, Kobura following behind Muu who he had taken a liking to. Muu were trying to recruit Kazak as the gangs captain as to make it a crew, as a suddent event took place. Two Marine Captains emerged, and a battle broke out, this time Kobura joining in on the fun. However, the fight didn’t last long as mid way through, Kazak made a distraction being a smoke bomb, so they could escape these tough opponents. Kazak, Shajun and Kobura escaped together, seeking shelter and running alongside eachother, while Muu had gone earlier to take care of citizen. A kid led the three to a secret escape route, letting them end up down near Foosha docks, meeting up once again with the rest of the gang, the what was going to be the crew, gathered for the very first time. They took leave from Dawn island together in a semi big ship, and sailed off to Shells Town. The crew docked at a chaos filled Shells Town, where Kazak had someone to cash in at the Marine HQ for bounty. Kobura and Emily the sniper of the crew were left behind at the ship to watch over it, which Kobura were not a big fan of, seeing as Kobura had wished to enter the Marine HQ to let out some of his burning rage on their kind. Kobura practiced a new fighting style on the ship, as a big group of Marines got up to the ship, threatening the remaining crew on the ship, making Kobura quite happy. (Current Reached Point) Fighting Style: Kobura uses a mixture of swordsmanship and his df powers. This way his fighting isn't always fully predictable. Techniques: “Cobra Sword Style; Venomous Blade” Kobura licks the blade of his sword with his venomous tongue, covering the blade in the venom. The sword is then slashed at an opponent, who will be poisoned if they receive a cut, the venom spreading inside their body, weakening them heavily to the point of critical health conditions. “Fiery Cobra Style; Flaming Tail” Kobura is in either Full or Hybrid King Cobra form as he performs this. He sets his body on fire, and slams or whips his tail at opponent, crushing them and setting them on fire. “Cobra Sword Style; Tail Jab” Kobura needs to be in full zoan form as he performs this. With the tip of his tail, he grabs ahold of his katana, as he jabs it continuingly at opponent with swift movements, having a big area of effect. Using this most efficiently, the opponent should be trapped, wrapped inside the large and long tail at the same time. “Doctor Style; Stitchwork” (Currently learning) (Reference GIF. The chain would be a string) Kobura is using his special self made weapon, being a big sewing needle with a very long steel reinforced string attached. With this weapon, or tool, Kobura is able to send out long range attack, by throwing out the needle, and with various stretches and pullings in the string, control the direction the needle go from afar, making him able to ‘stitch from far away’, Kobura having knowledge about it through his profession as a doctor.